Maybe you shouldn't have gone through my mail
by MeMyselfandEevee
Summary: Eren walks in to find that Levi was cleaning his room. Later he finds out he wasn't just cleaning his room, but actually going through his mail. He finds out that he wasn't the first to find out about a tragic death he goes in a fit of rage to hunt done Levi and make him apologize. (Includes smut.)
1. Maybe you shouldn't have read my mail

Levi looked at Eren with Eren with pure rage. "Don't you know how to knock?" He growled, quickly covering up his body, which was in a maid's apron and booty shorts.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." Eren stuttered; turning bright red and he looked at Levi's outfit.

"Well assume for now on." Levi snapped, trying to push Eren out of the room

"I-I'm sorry." Eren stuttered more profusely, he was finally able to look away and noticed how spotless the room was. "Did you clean the entire room?" Eren asked, not letting Levi push him out anymore.

"Don't worry about it." Levi huffed, still trying to force Eren out of the room. Though to no avail.

Eren stare at Levi with suspicion, "Why were you even in my room? I thought I had locked it." Eren finally stopped trying to force him out of the room, but started to stare at Eren with wide eyes, frozen in shock.

"This is your room?" suddenly feeling disgusted "Your room was that **_Disgusting_** ** _?_** " Levi squeaked, suddenly stepping away from him, like he had just touched a cockroach.

Eren scowled, "My room wasn't even that messy! It was cleaner than it has been in a while." He replied defensively, before sighing and slouching. "Why were you even in my room?"

"I-I didn't know it was your room. I thought it was a spare room that people hid letters in trash because they were too lazy to actually take care of it." Levi responded, feeling guilt build in his body, he had suspected it was Eren's room after he started to notice a bed and multiple things of his among the mix of trash and dirty clothes. But he couldn't tell for sure since there was other's things in there as well.

"Wait, why do you have Jean Kirstein's and Marco Bott's underwear in here then?" Levi asked, looking at the ground.

"What I do in my free time is none of your business." Eren muttered, stepping aside to give Levi a pathway to leave. "Thank you for cleaning my room, but I'm quite tired and would like to sleep. Will you please pack up your things and leave?"

Levi quickly grabbed his things, but stopped short of the doorway "S-sorry to hear about your mom..." He mumbled before rushing out of Eren's room.

"My mom?" Eren muttered, confused. He shrugged it off though and quickly stripped to his boxers and black undershirt and was about to fall asleep when he noticed an open letter on his side table.

 **Mr. Eren Jaeger**

 **On behalf of the Survey Corps, I wish to convey our deepest sympathy to you upon the death of your mother, Carla Jaeger.**

 **We would like to give you a week off duty starting 1/11-1/18 in order to grieve and make the proper arrangements.**

 **Erwin Smith**

 **Survey Corps**

"M-mom's dead?" Eren squeaked; feeling the tears he hated oh so much quickly build up. He looked around his room and felt the tears get replaced with rage.

"He read my letter, he got to know before I did." He spat, quickly getting up and preparing to correct the person who violated his privacy. He didn't even bother with a shirt, just pants and his undershirt.

"Levi fucking Ackerman, Anyone seen him?" Eren yelled, rushing through the mess hall.

"Pretty sure he's in his room." Called Marco, sitting next to his long time boyfriend, Horse-face Jean.

Eren sprinted towards that direction until he got to his destination, When he got there he was about to open it when the door opened quickly; hitting him right in the forehead.


	2. I'll do anything for you to forgive me

"W-wha..." Levi muttered,Looking around to see what he had hit. "Oh, Eren you're still around." He replied, monotoned while helping Eren up and dusting him off.

"L-Levi... You've invaded my personal space and I'm here to take my revenge." Eren muttered, still fuzzy from getting hit in the head.

"I told you that I was sorry about that. I don't know what else to tell you other than that." Levi scowled, but his facial expression changed when Eren pushed him against the wall.

"You went through my mail, and found out about my mother before I did. You rubbed it in my face. And all you can say is sorry?" Eren hissed in Levi's ear. "Do you know that's illegal? I should report you."

"You should, but you won't." Levi whispered back, trying to push Eren off of him.

"And why wouldn't I?" Eren smirked

"Because I'll do _Anything_." Levi Scowled, looking Eren in the eyes. Eren smirked and pushed him against the wall..

"Anything?"

Levi groaned as Eren put himself in, not giving any warning. He didn't know how he got into this situation, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

When Eren was completely in, he stopped and let out a sigh. "Does it hurt, are you alright?" He whispered, leaning over Levi's back and kissing his neck.

"N-No it doesn't hurt, are you okay? Does it hurt?" He had never been a bottom before, or had sex with a virgin so he didn't know how it felt compared to having sex with someone who wasn't a virgin.

"No, it doesn't hurt. Though you're extremely tight." Eren whispered, biting Levi's earlobe. He stood still until he was sure Levi was okay to continue. He started to move slightly.

Eren was just starting to make a good rhythm when the door slammed open. "Levi, I need to ask you for a favor!" Armin yelled, sounding urgent. Eren didn't stop moving though, he kept at it; glaring at Armin the whole time.

"W-what do you want Arlet?" Levi huffed, trying not to blush in embarrassment.

"Wha-..." Armin blushed, looking down at the floor. "God Eren you have to fuck everyone..."

Eren thrusted deeper winking at Armin, Armin only frowned and shook his head. "I'll bring it up later. You seem to be _preoccupied."_ Eren smirked as Armin closed the door.

"How many people located at this base have you fucked..." Levi asked, moving them around so he was lying on his back.

"Almost everyone." Eren whispered leaning down to rest his head on Levi's shoulder.

Eren's thrusting started to become more erratic, and Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's body accidentally clawing Eren's back.

Levi moaned loudly, feeling his climax coming. Eren was making hard, deep thrusts; hitting Levi's prostate. Levi moaned as he felt himself climax, spraying between their bodies.

Eren kept moving, not stopping until he released inside Levi. He collapsed on top of Levi and kissed his neck.

Levi clung his arms around Eren, feeling relaxed, the first time in almost 7 months.

Eren got up and walked into the connected bathroom. "Holy shit, you made the worst ones yet." Eren smirked, walking back out, now clean. "And you should have seen what Marco did to me two weeks ago. Levi blushed, watching Eren get dressed. Eren kissed Levi's forehead and walked to the door. "It's alright though, little virgin. I had fun."

Levi got cleaned up and dressed about 10 minutes after Eren left his room, decided it'd probably be best to find Armin to explain and apologize.

Levi opened the door that was to Armin's room and was shocked to see what was happening in front of him.

Eren smirked as he pushed Armin's head down farther and thrusted in his mouth, letting out a low deep moan.

Levi stood frozen while he watched Armin gag as Eren arched his back. Armin swallowed everything and looked up to see Levi glaring at him. "Oh..." Armin squeaked, voice rough from the abuse.

"Didn't know you were such a whore Arlert." Levi spat, fuming. He left the room and marched down to the mess hall. "Jaeger come with me." He yelled, ruching out of the room.

"I-is there a problem Sir?" She muttered, looking nervous once he finally stopped outside his door.

"I know you've wanted to fuck me since you first got here." He opened the door, room still smelling like sex. "Get on the bed." He growled


	3. Is it revenge you want?

Levi didn't get as far as he wanted because the meal bell rang, interrupting them. "Get up, we can't skip." He growled, grabbing her wrist and yanking her behind him. She rushed to keep up with him but it was hard since he was pretty much sprinting.

When they reached the mess hall, Mikasa was huffing, trying to catch her breath. Levi, still holding her wrist, dragged them both to where he sat. "Just sit down." he muttered, sitting where he usually sits.

'This is purely for revenge. I'm gay, I can't enjoy it.' he thought to himself; he grinned when he saw Eren walk in, looking his way. His smirk instantly turning into a glare.

Levi slipped his hands down her thigh, caressing it slightly. He slowly moved his hand up, smirking when he realized she didn't have time to button up her pants in the rush. He swiftly slide her hands down her pants; praying he wouldn't get caught, he'd never done something so risky.

Her eyes went wide, looking at him in shock. She slightly opened her legs, unsure of what would happen. He pressed a finger against her, smiling as she squeaked in surprise. her wide eyes quickly turned to glare at him as he slid aside her panties and slipped a finger in. She tightly tried to close her legs but he didn't allow it, stopping her with his hand.

She stared at her plate as she blushed, not knowing what to do. He looked over to see Eren give him a look, telling him he wanted to rip his throat out. Levi just winked at Eren as he slipped in another finger.

Eren stood up and started to head over to where his sister was with Levi, but Marco grabbed his shoulder, stopping Eren, and led him back to his seat. Levi brought his attention to Mikasa again and noticed she had rested her head on her arms and was breathing heavy. "W-Why are you doing this?" She stuttered, as she shook uncontrollably.

He didn't reply though. only smirked as he moved his fingers. He noticed that the first of the food had started to come out of the kitchen, making him remove his finger, making her gasp slightly.

Once dinner was finished he whispered "Meet me in my room." Levi whispered in her ear. He started to walk to the hallway that led him to his room, but he noticed Eren was getting up and started to walk towards him, fury in his eyes.

Levi walked faster, hoping to be able to get to his room before Eren caught up to him. Though it didn't happen that way, Eren ran after him until he grabbed Levi's arm. "What do you think you're doing with my _sister_?" He growled, pushing him against the wall.

"Well... I think I'm about to fuck her." Levi smirked, loving that Eren was acting the way he was. Eren pushed off against him.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He growled, running off to probably go find his sister.

Levi walked into his room and locked the door. He thought of all the things he had done in order to get his attention... Maybe he finally went too far.


	4. You're a sick mother fucker

Levi sat on his bed, shocked that he had done most of the things he'd done in order to get Eren's attention, only to lose him after he had hurt him so badly. "Guess that's what happens when I fall in love with a complete tool." He chuckled softly, feeling a tear run down his face.

He heard a soft knock at the door and got up to open it, expecting it was Mikasa. "I'm not in the moo-" He cut himself off when he saw someone he hadn't expected to see, "Y-yes Arlert?" He blushed, memories started to flood back.

"What I needed to tell you, Erwin needs to see you at 15 hundred tomorrow..." He muttered, blushing and looking down at the floor.

"You mean to tell me, you pushed aside that information to get a fuck?" He growled grabbing his shirt. He reluctantly nodded his head. He pushed Armin away from him. "I'll make sure to let Erwin know why it took me so long to reply." he slammed the door before he could reply

Eren looked around his room, making sure he didn't forget anything important. He had decided to pack up his things for his mother's funeral before confronting Levi. "I guess that's all of it." He sighed. He headed out of the room and walked towards the place he least wanted to be.

Eren quickly knocked on the door and listened to the sound of feet coming to the door. "Listen Eren, I know I fucked up, can we please just put it past us?" Levi sighed, looking down at his feet.

"You fucked my sister in front of me, and you think I'll let that _slide_?" He blurted out, shocked by the other male's words. "Are you fucking stupid?"

"You fucked Armin in front of me." Levi argued, glaring at him now.

"You walked in on us. I didn't mean to have an audience." Eren muttered, glaring at Levi accusingly.

"Still, how could you do that right after we had sex?" Levi squeaked; agitated while picking at the hem of his shirt.

Eren sigh and shifted his backpack on his shoulder. "You shouldn't have expected anything. I fuck everyone." He then shook his head and turned around. "Just nevermind, if you want pay back for my fucking Armin, go ahead and fuck my sister. Just don't get her pregnant."

"Don't worry about that. I'm gay." Levi muttered under his breath, hoping Eren hadn't heard him. He watched as Eren stiffened at his words.

"So you mean to tell me you're fucking my sister just for the fun of it? You're that disgusting you'd fuck someone for no reason other than revenge?" Eren asked astonished by what he just heard.

"You fuck people for no reason other because you can't keep it in your pants. How is that any different? Surely you can't be attracted to all the people you've fucked." Levi replied defensively

" _This._ " Eren grabbed his crotch exaggeratedly "Chooses who I fuck. If it gets hard when talking to someone then I'm going to fuck them. Sorry you don't like my style princess, but it works." He smirked

"Oh really? You're that condescending, that you think you can fuck anyone don't you? You think anyone would get on their knees for you because you said to. Well you're wrong Eren Yeager." Levi hissed, disgusted at the younger man.

"You say this is a bad thing, yet you know you'd get on your knees for me again if I told you to." Eren smirked, pushing the older male against the wall and chuckled. "You'd beg for me to fuck you again. ' _Oh please Eren fuck me with that big cock of yours.'"_ He mimicked

"And why are you so sure of that?" Levi asked, voice cracking a bit. Eren slid his knee in between Levi's legs.

"Because your body is begging for me right now."


	5. You confuse me

"Of course I'm going to get hard. You're talking to me about sex." Levi hissed "Shouldn't you be packing? You've been discharged for a week. We don't need you here." Levi blushed, regretting his words instantly.

"Your body says other wise." Eren smirked, rubbing his hand against Levi's crotch. Levi smacked his hand away and glared at him.

"You need to get out of my room." Levi demanded, but Eren pushed him against the wall and kissed his neck. "Eren, stop. I want you to get out of my room and pack for you mother's funeral." Levi lightly tried to push Eren away but he would't budge.

"I will after you let me fuck your brains out." Eren muttered, biting down lightly, Levi sighed lightly and wrapped his arms around Eren, not seeing any other way out of this. He wrapped his leg around Eren's waist and pressed himself against him.

Levi felt Eren harden against his stomach. Eren slid his hand down Levi's pants and gripped his shaft. Levi stiffened and moaned lightly. "Get on the bed, I need to fuck you." Eren huffed, rocking himself against Levi.

Levi did as he was told and got on his hands and knees on the bed. Eren slipped off his pants and dragged Levi closer to him. "You're still loose from last time." Eren smirked, feeling proud of himself.

"I wonder why." He replied sarcastically, Eren hit his bare ass _hard_ and growled.

"Don't be sarcastic. You'll regret it." He bent down over Levi and bit his shoulder.

"Or what, you'll spank me?" Levi whispered, hoping Eren wouldn't hear him; but the fact he ended up getting two hard slaps on his bum he knew he had heard the older male. Eren flipped them over and got on top of Levi.

"Don't move." He grabbed the sheets around them and used it to tie up Levi's wrists. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." He got up and found an old shirt, ripping it apart and using it as strips to tie up his ankles. He moved to sit in between Levi's legs and pinched his inner thigh.

"You're so cute when you're vulnerable like this." Eren mused, biting his lip.

"Shut up and fuck me already." Levi whined, precum leaking all over the place. Eren spread his legs apart and wedged himself between them. He ran his finger over Levi's slit and smirked.

"But what if I want to stay like this? Watching you squirm, wanting me to fuck your brains out." He whispered, running his hand up Levi's leg. Levi let out a frustrated noise and bucked against Eren's hand.

Eren got up and rummaged through Levi's side table, making a pleased noise when he found the lube. He wedge himself between Levi's legs again and lubed up his member. He spread Levi's legs as much as possible and slowly moved inside. "I don't even need to stretch you." He smirked, watching Levi scrunch up in pain. Eren laid on top of him and moved slowly. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Levi nodded his head and snuggled his head in Eren's neck. "Fuck me harder." He mumbled. Eren felt his member twitch and started to move harder and slower.

Levi snuggled into Eren's body and sighed. "Why do you have to be such a man whore?" He teased, kissed the other males chest. Eren moved and wrapped his arms around Levi.

"Because I can't resist myself." he joked, hugging Levi tighter. Eren frowned and looked at him.

"What if you were given a chance to settle down, would you?" Levi asked awkwardly, not keeping eye contact. He felt Eren take a deep breath. He felt anxiety build up, maybe he shouldn't have said that. He barely knows Eren. He only knows his body.

"I guess it depends on who I'm settling down with. If they can satisfy me; then I'll definitely try it." This caused Levi to sit up in confusion.

"But you've fucked most of the people at this base... Obviously no one has satisfied you enough for you to settle down." He muttered, looking down at Eren. Eren only smiled, causing him to get even more confused.

"Because I didn't meet someone who could satisfy me in every way, until now." He bit his lip and looked up up Levi, making the older male blush.

"W-well I'm glad to hear that. I'm happy for you." he muttered, feeling upset someone beat him to the chase. "Wait, if you've met someone you want to settle down with, why are you having sex with me?" He now was upset and hurt. If he wanted to settle down with someone before they did that; would he actually be settling down?

"Because you nitwit, I want to settle down with _you._ " He scoffed pulling Levi down so he'd lay on his chest again. He kissed his forehead and sighed of content. "I need to go soon, but I'll skype you as soon as I get there." he muttered though still holding Levi against him.


	6. What's with this letter?

Eren and his sister left to get things settled with their mother, leaving Levi feel useless for not being able to do anything. He just got into a relationship yet his boyfriend left for a week. He didn't know what to do now that he had so much free time that wasn't obsessing about ruining Eren.

Levi laid on the bed and let out a big sigh, maybe the week would go by quickly...

Throughout the week Levi steadily got more cranky, having nothing to do and no one to obsess with did horrible things to him. He yelled at Armin so badly he ended up crying, and got punched in the jaw by Jean when he tried to yell at Marco. Now all he did was bug Hanji, trying to distract himself.

"Why don't you go jack off at the thought of your boyfriend instead of pissing off everyone around you." She hissed, finally getting upset after he almost accidentally let one of her pet titans loose.

"I'm not in the mood for that." He whimpered, She had never seen someone so pathetic before, especially because their boyfriend was gone for a week.

"Then go bug someone else. I don't want to go Bean hunting if you let him loose." She scowled, pushing past him. Levi sighed and slowly walked towards his room, maybe sleep would distract him.

When Levi opened his door to see an envelope on his bed. His heart started to race, "Maybe it's Eren sending me a letter telling me he's alright." he muttered to himself while slowly walking towards his bed and the letter. He slowly picked it up and noticed it wasn't in Eren's messy handwriting. He frowned slightly and opened it.

 **AN~~ SUPER SHORT CHAPTER SORRY FAM. ITS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	7. Dishonor

**Commander Levi Ackerman**

 **We would like to inform you that as of now Eren Jaeger is dishonorably discharged.**

 **We will look for a soldier that will fill his spot on your troop.**

 **Erwin Smith**

Levi froze in shock. _Eren Jaeger_ was dishonorably discharged? What could he have done to get that? This had been his dream since his father left, he wouldn't let that be thrown away now; when he was so close to accomplishing his dreams.

Levi rushed out of his room and ran towards the only person he could get answers from. He barged into the room and froze when he was face to face with 6 of his higher ups. "Ackerman. Is there something you need?" Erwin hissed, rubbing his temple.

"J-Jeager, why was he discharged?" he huffed, trying to catch his breath while calming down. He looked around and saw most of them were giving him dirty looks. "Jeager was discharged because he's a shifter. We can not have one of _those_ in one of our troops. Is that all you need Levi?"

"How do you know he's a shifter? He never shifted while at camp." Levi argued, wanting to know everything.

"He shifted at his mother's funeral. His sister, Mikasa, called it in after she forced him to shift back. We can discuss this later. I'm busy right now." He looked around as if to indicate that maybe Levi hadn't seen them.

"S-sorry sir..." He slowly walked out of the room and wandered aimlessly, did Eren know? If he did, why would he join the Survey Corps? He must have known that they could have found out at some point and dishonorably discharged him. Levi ended up back in his room and stared up at his ceiling from his bed. "That idiot."


	8. the Shifter's beginning

Levi waited half a week before confronting Mikasa when he did, it didn't turn out the way he had hoped. She had shut her door almost immediately after opening it. "I know you're upset with me, but please I need answers." Levi sighed resting his head on her door. "What happened at the funeral?"

"Why do you care? All you like to do with my family is fuck us and leave us in the dirt." She hissed through the door, he knew she was glaring at him through it.

"I'm sorry I played with your feelings, I was hurt at your brother and didn't know how to handle it. It was wrong of me to do that and I'm truly sorry. I care for your brother and want to help him get back into the Corps, but I can't do that when I don't know what happened." He begged, he heard the door knob start to turn and quickly got out of the way before he could get hit by it.

"He was angry that our father left her before she died of cancer and it happened, no one knew he could do that until then. He didn't even attack anyone, he was able to keep it under control." She whimpered, rubbing her eyes lightly as they started to water.

"How is that possible?" He asked, confused at the thought.

"My father is a scientist and use to do experiments on Eren when we were younger, it may have something to do with that. I'm not sure though, this had never happened before." She sighed sitting on her bed. "I don't know how you can help him but if you could try I'd appreciate it. It's all Eren had ever wanted when he was a kid."

"I'll try as much as possible, but I don't know if my efforts will be enough." He admitted. She nodded her head in acknowledgement. He got up and start toward the door, "Who turned him in?"

"Armin did, he thought it would be the best thing to do since the Corps didn't know." Levi's eyes widened in shock.

They had been best friends for most of their childhood and knew what would happen if the Corps found out Eren was a shifter; yet he still did it. Even though he knew how much the Corps meant to his friend. "I need to go, I need to talk to some people." Levi muttered, quickly walking out of the room and heading towards the culprit of this mess.


End file.
